A WeyrHarper's Repertoire
by Samwise Baggins
Summary: A dragonrider looks at his life through a series of songs. Covers from before candidacy to, well, the end. Islinne 10P
1. Dragons and Runners

Title: Dragons and Runners

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 01 of 14

Rating: T: Some violence, much grief, but nothing a teen shouldn't be able to handle.

Summary: Cyrus composes a series of songs about Weyrlife, starting with candidacy and ending with, well, the end.

Spoiler: Only if you don't know about the dragon-bond, or dragonless, or anything else Pernese.

Category: Angst, Romance

Disclaimer: _The Dragonriders of Pern_, and all the ensuing titles therein, are all trademarks of Anne and Todd McCaffrey. I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership to these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story . . . and most likely not a story either would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this, and it is just for my entertainment and that of free entertainment to a select group of friends. Thank You.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Setting: Generally Ista Weyr, and its surrounds, at the beginning of 10th Pass.

Note: These are a series of Pern-based songs I wrote. Please enjoy them. They really do tell a story when read in order.

Note: Cyrus dreams while working in the fields. Based on _Eagles and Horses_ by John Denver.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

----------

Runners, they frolic on rock or on sand  
They swim in the rivers of life  
And though they are grounded, they're happy on land  
The runners still seem free from strife

A person is limited in what he can do  
He still manages mir'cles of flesh  
Like the runner who gallops whene'er he moves  
Like the stallion who's strength's always fresh

I saw the shadow of dragons and runners  
Crossing the sun, running hard 'gainst the breeze  
Cantering faster and backwinging lightly  
With dragons and runners my soul will be free

Dragons, they fly over water or earth  
They know that their limits are few  
They carry their riders through life and through death  
Every day their lives start anew

A soul is an object imposs'ble to touch  
It's ethereal, it's not ever seen  
But the dragons who touch us and love us so much  
They show us, from gold down to green

I saw the shadow of dragons and runners  
Crossing the sun, running hard 'gainst the breeze  
Cantering faster and backwinging lightly  
With dragons and runners my soul will be free

A person is limited in what he can do  
He still manages mir'cles of flesh  
Like the runner who gallops whene'er he moves  
Like the stallion who's strength's always fresh

A soul is an object imposs'ble to touch  
It's ethereal, it's not ever seen  
But the dragons who touch us and love us so much  
They show us, from gold down to green

I saw the shadow of dragons and runners  
Crossing the sun, running hard 'gainst the breeze  
Cantering faster and backwinging lightly  
With dragons and runners my soul will be free

Continued in Chapter Four: Friends in High Reaches


	2. Friends in High Reaches

Title: Friends in High Reaches

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 02 of 14

Note: Finally, the Cyrus decides to break off for the Weyr. Based on _Friends in Low Places_ by Garth Brooks.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

All of you in the Hold say I'm really not old  
Enough to be any good.  
And you in the Craft just sit back and laugh  
When I ask to join if I could.

Every one of you said that I'd not earn my bed  
Or my food if you gave me a chance.  
Well, it's all in your mind; I know that I'm doing fine,  
And I'll be the last one to dance.

Cause I've got friends in High Reaches,  
Where the WeyrlingMaster is the one who teaches  
The dragon pairs. I'll go back there.  
Yeah, someday soon I'll Impress a dragon,  
Then I will be the one who's braggin'.  
Yes, I've got friends in High Reaches.

I tried to fit in, but I just couldn't win.  
Well, that's happened a lot.  
I'll go away. Don't ask me to stay.  
I just had to give it a shot.

My feelings aren't hurt just because you were curt.  
I know that I can get by.  
Just wait and see, someday soon I will be,  
A weyrling that's learning to fly.

Cause I've got friends in High Reaches,  
Where the WeyrlingMaster is the one who teaches  
The dragon pairs. I'll go back there.  
Yeah, someday soon I'll Impress a dragon,  
Then I will be the one who's braggin'.

Yes, I've got friends in High Reaches.

Cause I've got friends in High Reaches,  
Where the WeyrlingMaster is the one who teaches  
The dragon pairs. I'll go back there.  
Yeah, someday soon I'll Impress a dragon,  
Then I will be the one who's braggin'.  
Yes, I've got friends in High Reaches.

Continued in Chapter Five: Somebody Bronze


	3. Somebody Bronze

Title: Somebody Bronze

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 03 of 14

Note: Cyrus is a candidate at last. Will the perfect dragon be hatched? Based on _Something in Red_ by Lorrie Morgan.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

----------

I'm looking for somebody brown.  
Someone to cheer me when I'm feeling down.  
Steady and friendly and so brave at heart  
He'll always be there and we'll never part.  
With eyes in which you can feel yourself drown.  
I'm looking for somebody brown.

I'm looking for somebody green.  
Someone to soothe me when others are mean.  
Agile and quick, she's an emerald dream.  
When we are matched, the'll be no better team.  
The prettiest color that you've ever seen.  
I'm looking for somebody green.

I'm looking for somebody gold.  
Someone to love me when I get quite old.  
Our hearts and our minds will be perfectly matched.  
We'll know each other as soon as she's hatched.  
She'll be so gentle, and equally bold.  
I'm looking for somebody gold.

I'm looking for somebody blue.  
Someone who's soul is as pure as the dew.  
We'll dip and we'll soar over all of the land.  
I'll always be there for my sapphire friend.  
He'll have a soul which embraces mine, too.  
I'm looking for somebody blue.

I'm looking for somebody bronze.  
Someone to love me throughout the eons.  
We will be braver than all other pairs.  
We will be able to fly anywhere.  
With beauty that matches the shimmering dawns.  
I'm looking for someone...  
I've got to find someone...  
I'm looking for somebody bronze.

Continued in Chapter Six: The Ride


	4. The Ride

Title: The Ride

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 01 of 14

Note: Cyrus meets an old friend at a gather. Based on _Taxi_ by Harry Chapin.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

----------

Igen was hot and humid.  
The gather had ended for the night.  
I was on my way back to my home;  
I saw a lady with a flickering light.

"_Can I give a pretty lady a ride?  
It's far too hot to walk these days._"  
She turned her head away from me,  
She said "_I live about a league this way._"

I helped her up onto my runner,  
And I asked "_Haven't we met somewhere?_"  
She said "_You're wrong; we're strangers_."  
Then her cold silence filled the air.

About half an hour's time went slowly by,  
Then she looked into my face again.  
Tilting her head, she finally smiled,  
But the smile was brief and full of pain

She said "_You surprised me, Cyrus._"  
I said "_It's been a real long time.  
Through all the dark times and all the sunshine,  
Rae, you've still been on my mind._"

It was back of beyond in a cothold  
We used to learn all about love.  
The kisses and smiles and caresses we shared  
Never went beyond stage one.

You see, she wanted to become a Harper,  
And I was going to ride a bronze.  
She went to the Hall to apprentice,  
And I went to the Weyr one dawn.

I couldn't think of a topic to discuss.  
The friendship was pretty much done.  
I stopped my runner in front of her cot;  
The strict look didn't encourage much fun.

She slid from my runner and smiled,  
"_We must see each other someday._"  
I nodded, but I knew it'd never happen.  
She said "_Cyrus, here's a gift for pay._"

I looked in the package she had given me.  
It housed a carved dragon of stone.  
It was a reminder of every time I failed Impression,  
But I buried how much I felt alone.

She turned and slipped into her cothold,  
And I couldn't help but wonder how  
Whatever we had planned for the future:  
It seemed like we'd gotten somehow.

She wanted to become a Harper,  
And I was going to ride a bronze.  
She went to the Hall to apprentice,  
And I went to the Weyr one dawn.

Now, in her strict, cold cothold,

She acts as if she belongs.  
And I have my dragon statue of bronze  
Which sits on my desk all day long.

I can stare at my bronze all day long.

Continued in Chapter Seven: Death Dirge


	5. Death Dirge

Title: Death Dirge

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 05 of 14

Note: At the Weyr, Cyrus starts to question the deaths of normal Threadfall. Originally based on _A Little Good News_ by Anne Murray, but as you can see, it bears no resemblance to it anymore, especially in 'tune'.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

Passing by, I saw the weyrlings at their lessons;  
A Master was drilling them in Threadfall defenses,  
The Leader was teaching the Gold to fly.  
I just couldn't help but wonder why  
Many of those pairs would have to die...

A Second was telling Wingriders what to do,  
Assigning convey duties and a sweep or two.  
When Thread passed over a beholden land  
The dragons and riders stayed at hand,  
But all those deaths I don't understand...

A blue dragon let out a scream then went between.  
His left wing was scored; his young rider hadn't seen  
The tangled mass just above his head.  
If no one shouted he would be dead,  
As it is he'll be grounded instead...

Even the mighty Gold isn't immune to pain  
When flying with others throughout that silver rain.  
She can dive and glide like the others,  
Fighting hard like her smaller brothers,  
Yet sometimes death even comes to mothers.

The remaining riders weep while the dragons keen:  
Mourning those bronzes, browns, and their small sisters the green,  
Lured to the dark by pain and sickness,  
Protecting the people from distress,  
Stopping the land from being defenseless...

Despite careful planning, sometimes things can go wrong,  
Like the eerie lines to a harper's sad death song.  
And as I walked and let out a sigh,  
I just couldn't help but wonder why  
Many of those pairs would have to die...

Continued in Chapter Eight: Impression's Song


	6. Impression's Song

Title: Impression's Song

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 06 of 14

Note: C'rus finally experiences the glory of Impression! Based on _Annie's Song_ by John Denver.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

Your life joins with my life  
And I feel through your senses  
Like the stars shining softly  
Like a fresh winter's snow  
Like the feel of a rainfall  
Like the warm summer sunshine  
Your life joins with my life  
Come join me again

Your mind touches my mind  
And it feels like forever  
Like no other can reach me  
Way down in my soul  
I feel my heart lifting  
Like a song between lovers  
You mind touches my mind  
Come touch me again

Yes it feels like forever  
Your mind touches my mind  
Come touch me again

Your life joins with my life  
And I feel through your senses  
Like the stars shining softly  
Like a fresh winter's snow  
Like the feel of a rainfall  
Like the warm summer sunshine  
Your life joins with my life  
Come join me again

Continued in Chapter Nine: Weyrling Blooding


	7. Weyrling Blooding

Title: Weyrling Blooding

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 07 of 14

Note: C'rus flies in his first real Threadfall. Based on _Goodnight, Saigon_ by Billy Joel.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

We met as can'dates on Ista Island  
We left as wingmates, as weyrling riders

We flew so straight, all in our lines  
And we thought that we were doing just fine

We met Thread head on, just like all others  
We felt a strong bond; we felt like brothers

And we threw stone and caught just right  
And we worked hard through those long hours of flight

We had no leisure to think of past fun  
Instead we felt sick, as Threadfall hit one

We heard her cry, then she betweened  
We held our breath as we tried not to scream

The silver rained down, just like in training  
But now our dragons cried out from scoring

We knew of pain; yes, we'd been told

And we'd worked hard for this honor  
To fly with each other  
Now we know why the wings look so old

We had all flown in together  
And we thought we would leave together  
We didn't think we'd die together

For eighteen long months; we worked, and we trained  
And against the rules, we always had strained

We had to fly, we had to fight  
We didn't count on heavy winds all that night

We thought we should fly in Thread with a Wing  
But we didn't know that the fight would seem

To last as long as two turns  
As a weyrling

We checked our straps and stoked our dragons

And then we soared and we flamed Thread  
And we had no time to mourn for our dead

And dove through the 'death rain'  
And went Between to ease all our pain

We had all flown in together  
And we thought we'd leave together  
We didn't think we'd die together...

Continued in Chapter Ten: Hatchings and Thread


	8. Hatchings and Thread

Title: Hatchings and Thread

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 08 of 14

Note: C'rus has made it to graduation, at last. Based on _Fire and Rain_ by James Taylor.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

When I saw your eyes that morning I became your own,  
But I never knew just what it was that meant.  
I knew we'd be a team, and we'd never be alone.  
It's so hard to believe I'm where your heart went.

There've been Hatchings and there's been Thread,  
There've been Flaming Drills we thought would never end,  
There've been injuries that never seemed to mend,  
But I knew you'd always be there, my friend.

Now all tasks we have to finish, every firestone sack we fill,  
Every single deadly fall we have to fly,  
Just brings us closer, but explain no one will.  
How can you say without knowing why?

There've been Hatchings and there's been Thread,  
There've been Flaming Drills we thought would never end,  
There've been injuries that never seem to mend,  
But I knew you'd always be there, my friend.

With the graduation we earned our station among the fighting wings.  
The drills we learned required skills we never knew we had.  
Flying on a dragon, joining in the braggin', we're done with being weyrlings.  
Now fighters and dragonriders... why are we feeling sad?

There've been Hatchings and there's been Thread,  
There've been Flaming Drills we thought would never end,  
There've been injuries that never seem to mend,  
But I knew you'd always be there, my friend.

Continued in Chapter Eleven: Threadfall for Ista


	9. Threadfall for Ista

Title: Threadfall for Ista

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 09 of 14

Note: C'rus is proud to be a Wingrider. These weyrs are based on 10th Pass, Islinne Weyr time. Based on _California Girls_ by The Beach Boys.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

High Reaches Weyr is quick  
They always fly that Thread just right

And Xanadu Weyr is really good  
Even when they fly at night

Now the Igen Weyr and the stoney Fort  
Protect the Holds and Halls

And the frosty wings of Telgar Weyr  
Well they always meet those 'Falls

But I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista Weyr

Now Islinne in the tropics  
Doesn't have too much to do

And Monaco Bay works extra hard  
Just to help those Dolphin crews

No matter where on Pern you fly  
Or where you tithe your wares

There's just one Weyr that I know of  
That makes me proud that I live there

I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista Weyr

Continued in Chapter Twelve: Brownrider


	10. Brownrider

Title: Brownrider

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 10 of 14

Note: C'rus reminisces on his life as a Brownrider. Based on _Mill Worker_ by James Taylor.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

My life began with tending  
The herdbeasts and their young  
I moved in with my Uncle  
And then Runners were begun

Racing was a passion I found  
That I enjoyed though it was tough  
But somehow racing runners  
Would never be enough  
To feel alive...

Weyr life ain't easy  
And Weyr life ain't hard  
It's enough to fill your soul  
If you look beyond the job

You get up 'fore the morning  
And work throughout the day  
If you think that tending dragons  
Is hard, here's what I say:

Your eyes meet at Impression  
And your soul begins to soar  
Your life takes on a meaning  
It could never have before

I think about the time  
I've spent inside the Weyr  
Fighting on the Thread days  
And drilling on the clear

I remember friends I've met  
And family that I've left  
The weyrfolk and the crafters  
And the riders and the dragons  
That were here...

When I think back upon the  
Turns that swept on by  
The things that come to mind  
Are my brown Lockwooth and I

Though the days go on forever  
And the nights are ended fast  
My bond with my bold dragon  
Will remain when life is past

Your eyes meet at Impression  
And your soul begins to soar  
Your life takes on a meaning  
It could never have before

...And may I fly these drills  
...And fight the deadly 'Fall  
...And don't let me forget  
...Why I bear the pain and all

Your eyes meet at Impression  
And your soul begins to soar  
Your life takes on a meaning  
It could never have before

Continued in Chapter Thirteen: Take Two


	11. Take Two

Title: Take Two

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 11 of 14

Note: C'rus has a surprising re-encounter with an old friend. Based on _The Sequel_ by Harry Chapin.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

...She's in her strict, cold cothold,  
Where she acts as if she belongs.  
And me, I have my dragon of bronze  
Sitting on my desk all day long...

The patrol I was flying finished early  
Had the rest of the afternoon free  
Flew on down towards Igen Hold lands  
There was someone there I had to see

I thought I should show off my wing group  
Or maybe just bring a friend  
Finally I decided to just go myself  
After all, I was alone in the end

Ten turns past I'd failed Impression  
And the dragon I had was made of stone  
Now I'm soaring on my companion  
Going about a league from Igen Hold

Still cold and strict was the cothold  
And an old man wouldn't let me in the door  
He frowned and snorted when I talked to him  
Said "_She left and won't come back no more._"

As I turned to mount my dragon  
He called out to me from his place  
"_I know just where she's living now,  
But I doubt you'd know her face._"

We flew on up to the main Hold  
To a small cot off the long track  
The place was full of colors  
And children's songs issued from the back

When she opened the door it was like breathing  
An old familiar scent from the past  
She laughed and placed a hand on my arm  
My old friend had returned at last

"C'rus_, I didn't see you coming.  
Did you come for the gather this time?_"  
I shook my head and took her hand  
"_I came for you, Rae; do you mind?..._

_...I hope you really don't mind._"

She said "_I've seen you on patrol with your brown._"  
"_It's not always great,_" I replied.  
She shook her head, and with a smile, she laughed  
"_I somehow expected you'd lie._"

"_I thought you were training as a Harper._"  
"_I never made it past the door._"  
I asked was it her songs I heard that day  
She said "_I don't write songs anymore..._

_...I just don't write anymore._"

We talked about her children  
About how they made her smile  
We talked about where the turns had ended up  
And where we were all the while

We couldn't find enough time to talk about  
All the many things we wanted to say  
We talked until we ran out of words  
And they started getting in the way

I wanted her to visit Ista Weyr  
She said "_I can't, my children need me._"  
I asked, "_Rae, Why do we keep on saying goodbye?_"  
She said "C'rus_, some things have to be._"

I won't think about what happened next  
Or tell which one of us cried  
I won't talk about the decisions we made  
If I let myself think, I'd cry

And that night as I sat and ate  
I thought about all we'd shared  
And how she's soaring all by herself  
And how I perform in the air

It's the second chapter in our story  
And a song about all life could be  
Thinking about whatever you dream  
And remembering just what you've seen...

...It's the tale of someone's dream.

Continued in Chapter Fourteen: Trusting Faith


	12. Trusting Faith

Title: Trusting Faith

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 12 of 14

Note: A song dedicated to the WeyrLeader, S'hawn. Based on _Heart's Courageous_ from the _Desert Storm Inspirational Tape_.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

Let our minds be open to your silent voice  
And give us patience to see wisdom in your choice  
May your courage guide us foreward  
May our hearts reveal your truth  
And we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you

With brave resolve it's you we follow  
Flying anywhere you want us to  
And should you lead us where the Thread is falling  
Then we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you

And if someone loses heart along the way  
Help us to block the sounds of grieving with our faith  
A time of fear, a time of honor  
And we know you'll lead us through  
And we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you

With brave resolve it's you we follow  
Flying anywhere you want us to  
And should you lead us where the Thread is falling  
Then we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you

Continued in Chapter Fifteen: You Say the Threadfall is Over


	13. You Say the Threadfall is Over

Title: You Say the Threadfall is Over

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 13 of 14

Note: C'rus is frustrated with the comments of those non-Weyr folk after a Threadfall. Based on _You Say the Battle is Over_ by John Denver.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

You say that threadfall is over,  
Finally the thread is long gone,

Tell those who must tend to the wings that won't mend,  
Or tell those who have lost half their soul.

And scream it to the sky as the riders pass by,  
Whose lives have been threatened each pass,

See the pain in their eyes, from the memories of cries,  
Of friends and companions they've lost.

And you say that threadfall is over,  
Finally the weary can rest,

And you cover your eyes as the wounded still die,  
And the Weyr is surrounded in grief.

There are those who would see to the heart of the pain,  
There are those who deny what they see.

Though some men are caring, most are too weak,  
To see all the damage that's done.

For each death is not grieved by only a few,  
The entire Weyr feels the loss,

It's painfully tragic, that these creatures, majestic,  
Be lost in this fight against silver rain.

From great Queens, to Bronzes, to Browns, Blues, and Greens,  
They will die to protect you from thread,

From Threadscores, to burn marks, to the death of their mates,  
It's a dangerous life that they tread.

You say that threadfall is over,  
Finally the thread is long gone,

Tell those who must tend to the wings that won't mend,  
Or tell those who have lost half their soul.

And scream it to the sky as the riders pass by,  
Whose lives have been threatened each pass,

See the pain in their eyes, from the memories of cries,  
Of friends and companions they've lost.

Continued in Chapter Sixteen: Lockwooth


	14. Lockwooth

Title: Lockwooth

Author: Sam

Series: A WeyrHarper's Repertoire: 14 of 14

Note: Even heroes can become Dragonless. Based on _Always_ by Bon Jovi.

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

------------------

This poor heart is broken,  
But you can't see a mark  
I've been lost without your presence,  
I've been stumbling in the dark

It's not something you might notice,  
Not something you'd have known  
I've always been independent,  
But now I feel alone

I never would have guessed  
That I'd miss you quite this much  
The pain, it seers me like a flame,  
Oh, I hunger for your touch

And I will mourn you always,  
Lockwooth  
And I'll be searching for you always,  
Lockwooth

You're in my soul  
Till the end of time  
Till we meet again,  
You'll be on my mind

You know when you were here  
Everything was fine

And now I'll mourn you,  
Lockwooth

All the memories  
You left behind  
All reminders of  
Our too brief time

Yes, we used to sun,  
And we used to fly  
What was it  
That had to make you die?

When I think of the softness  
Of your hide  
The feel of your breath  
And glow of your eyes

It's been too long  
Living this past turn  
When I think of you  
My eyes still burn

I used to hold you close  
And lean on you  
We were always one,  
Now we're split in two

I wish you were here  
To say those words  
That comfort me  
And ease the hurt

And I will mourn you always,  
Lockwooth  
And I'll be searching for you always,  
Lockwooth

If they asked if I would live for you,  
I would  
If I'd been asked if I would die for you,  
I would

You've looked into my heart,  
And you've shared my soul  
But I never ever  
Thought you'd go

If you were here  
We could soar the sky  
And I wouldn't have to ask  
Myself just why

You were once right here,  
But now you're gone  
Oh, how can half a man  
Live on

And I will mourn you always,  
Lockwooth  
And I'll be searching for you always,  
Lockwooth

You're in my soul  
Till the end of time  
Till we meet again,  
You'll be on my mind

You know when you were here  
Everything was fine

And now I'll mourn you,  
Lockwooth

Lockwooth...

END


End file.
